The Alternative Suitor
by Iamahugenerd
Summary: Princess Rachel is due to select a suitor. The mysterious Prince Nico is to be her future husband. One problem: Nico is gay, and Rachel is more attracted to his pretty guard. Rachel/Reyna Will/Nico F/F M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, fellow emotionally repressed fangirls/boys. This story was inspired by some Tumblr headcannons that were originally with *shudders* Edward and Bella *retches*. Reyna/Rachel, Princess, F/F, and with the normal PJO characters. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated. :)**

 **A/N: This story is also mostly in Rachel's POV.**

 **Rachel POV**

"Mother, for the last time, I am not wearing a pink dress. Just let me go in breeches. "

"Rachel, you're 16. Not 5. I will not allow you to go in pants, regardless of the 'unsuitable' color of the dress. You will go in a dress. You will behave graciously, and you will most certainly charm Prince Nico."

"Good luck with that," Rachel grumbled.

Somehow, despite her protests, she found her hair being played with and a corset being pulled tightly around her torso. Thankfully, her mother decided against a pink dress because it 'would make her look all the same all over,' and selected a turquoise, velvet, long and body conforming dress. It was simply made, much to Rachel's relief, and was to be paired with a small tiara, Rachel's usual ring, and a light pearl necklace.

Her mother sighed. "You really would look so much more lovely if you had a better body. Its a shame you're so petite."

In their kingdom, a tall and skinny body with only slight chest definition was all the rage. Unfortunately for Rachel, she was about 5"0 tall, or 1.5 meters, and was skinny, but quite curvy.

"Mother, thank you for always making me feel better about my appearance," Rachel said, completely deadpanned.

"Hm?" her mother asked, completely caught up in her own head, "Oh, no problem, dearest."

 **Rachel POV**

After being dressed, Rachel met with her guard, Will Solace. Will was her closest friend, who she told everything to. Including her interest in women. In return, Will had confided that he was attracted to men. Especially after these confessions, the two of them grew very close.

Today, Will was going to stay with her and make sure she was safe. Especially when she and Prince Nico were to be alone together. She hoped he was dreading it as much as she.

"Rachel?" her mother was asking, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Its time. I except exemplary behavior."

With that, her mother motioned for Rachel and Will to follow behind her on their walk to the ballroom.

 **Nico POV**

Nico wanted to leave. That was one thing that sucked about being royalty. He had to listen to King Dare go on and on about his kingdom with my father, King Hades. Which is fine, let the men have their fun. The on problem was that Nico was caught in the crossfire of having to be polite and attentive, all the while trying _very, very_ hard to space out.

He walked over to his guard, Reyna. Reyna was his closest friend, who he loved and felt comfortable talking to. He was close enough to her to reveal his biggest secret that could literally kill him; he was gay. She had laughed at his scared expression.

 _"Nico, I know. And I'm okay with it. Because guess what? I'm bisexual. And even if I weren't, it wouldn't change how I think of you."_

He wished everyone were so understanding...He wished he wasn't paraded around, looking at girls as though they were objects, forced to pay visits to them and exchange niceties, all the while pretending to be interested.

It did help that he had close friends back at his palace. He had his guards, Percy, Reyna, and Jason, who were all very close to him and protective, and he had his sister, Hazel.

However, he only was allowed to have Reyna with him.

Which sucked.

He needed Hazel for emotional support. Whatever, if Nico had a panic attack that would be a plus. Then there would be no way in tartarus that Rachel would be interested. _In fact,_ he mused, _maybe its better this way._

"Nico. Psst...Nico... _Niccoooo."_

Reyna was calling him. She poked him in the side and indicated with her head that he had to go back to his father. The princess was arriving.

 **Will POV**

God damn.

That was the only thought that entered his mind as he stared at the foreign prince.

Prince Nico.

With dark, shaggy hair, beautiful obsidian eyes, pale, olive skin, almost the color of creme, but slightly darker.

He was lithe as a dancer, graceful and elegant with slight muscle definition. He had full, pale lips, the color of ripening peaches. He wore dark robes, with a small silver crown, all very understated.

 _He was perfect._

 **Rachel POV**

Sure, Nico was attractive. He had that whole dark-broody thing going on. And Rachel could tell that Will was attracted to him, even though Will was quite good at hiding his sexuality. But Rachel? No, the foreign prince did nothing for her.

In fact, she was much more interested in that guard the prince had with him.

Reyna, she thought her name was. That was such a gorgeous name. Reyna. Rachel could have sworn it meant queen. An ironic name, perhaps, given Reyna's position, but still a beautiful name nonetheless. Perhaps it described Reyna's royal features, with her high cheekbones, emotion-filled dark eyes that were big and surrounded by full dark lashes.

Damn it. Rachel couldn't afford to be attracted to a guard, and a girl at that. She really hated being royal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Chapter number doce! Alrighty my only comments are enjoy and have fun. Also review because pretty please :)**

 **Reyna POV**

Reyna couldn't tell if it was just her or if Princess Rachel was blushing, and was Nico staring at that guard? He really needed to be less obvious.

But seriously, Reyna could've sworn that Rachel was blushing.

Poor girl, being in love with Nico... Ah well, she'll realize it eventually.

 **Rachel POV**

This was what Rachel dreaded. Dining with her parents and King Hades, while they bargained about money and accomplishments. The only plus was trading looks with Nico, who looked equally bored.

"...Don't you think, Rachel?"

"...wa...Oh! Yes, of course."

Her mother nodded her approval to Rachel's answer. The dinner finished in peace, with Rachel eating next to nothing as rehearsed. After all, it was unladylike to consume excessive amounts of food.

Finally, came Rachel's favorite part. She and Nico were dismissed to walk and talk. Preferably politics, according to Rachel's mother. Rachel tried not to laugh at that.

Sure. Because 16 year olds want to discuss politics for fun.

But still, walking with another teenager beat sitting at a table listening to her parents discussing how beautiful Rachel and Nico's children would be. It seemed as though they had already decided for Rachel.

"So...are you nervous to be king," Rachel asked, attempting to break the ice.

"I suppose. But in my opinion, being paraded around is much worse. No offense to your family, but I have absolutely no interest in discussing how amazing our marriage would be."

"Trust me. I am the furthest from offended a person can be."

By this point, they were in Rachel's favorite spot at the castle. It was a secluded balcony overlooking the river, surrounded by fresh flowers. She would come here often to escape being a princess.

"Do you ever feel guilty for hating being royalty, when you know that your subjects have it so much worse, and here we are complaining about inevitable marriage?"

Rachel was pretty shocked that he asked that. She had never heard anyone else describe how she felt more perfectly.

"Wow. Yeah, actually. I always feel so guilty hating being royal. But I guess an unwritten rule is the privileged can never complain."

"Pretty much. Actually...um..Can I share a secret with you? I know this sounds weird considering we officially met about 10 minutes ago, but I feel like I can trust you. And no one can know."

"Of course. So long as it isn't 'I want to kill your parents'."

"Oh, darn. You caught me."

He leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"To be honest, I'm not so sure I should tell you this, but um...Lets just say I'm not really all for the marrying the princess cliche. I'd rather marry a prince."

Rachel's eyes widened as she understood.

"Thats so great! Oh my god, me too. Except WITH a princess. Not a prince."

 **Nico POV**

Nico couldn't describe how relieved he was when she admitted that she, too, was not interested in a typical royal marriage.

"Oh thank god," he said, "otherwise that might have been a bit awkward."

"Now tell me the truth. I can tell you didn't 'trust me'. You knew I was into girls. How?"

"You were staring at Reyna," He said, somewhat amused.

He watched her blush and look down.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. I know for a fact she thinks you're hot."

That just deepened the blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two can hang out together tomorrow so long as you bring that guard."

Rachel laughed, "You mean Will? Sure...just keep it in your pants."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, loves. And yes, also you, trolls. Please sit back and enjoy chapter 3. Warnings for Reyna sass and a whole lotta gayness :D. (Also shoutout to my wonderful Nat C.) Oh, and please note that Rachel is 16 about to turn 17, Reyna is about 17, and Will and Nico are 16. I mean, technically Nico is like 96, but lets not go there.

 **Will POV**

Who thought it was a good idea to have him and Reyna walk together? If there was such a thing as polar opposites, they were it.

Will knew he should be paying attention to the conversation, but honestly all he could focus on the fact that god damnnn Prince Nico was hot.

"Will. Will. Will...SOLACE!"

"..wh...what?"

"Stop spacing out."

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't."

"So...How long have you been a guard?"

"Is this your attempt to make conversation?"

"Yes?"

Reyna sighed. "For a couple years now, since I was 14. And yourself?"

"Although I have a very distinct feeling you don't care, about the same as you. 14."

"Cool. And you are correct, I don't remotely care and will most likely never care."

They continued to walk down the halls. Although they were instructed to watch the prince and princess, both guards thought it would be better to give them some alone time.

"er...Reyna?"

"Yes?"

Will lowered his voice to barely over a whisper. "Is Prince Nico...well is he even interested in Rachel?"

Reyna sighed again. "To be honest, I don't believe so. Actually, he seemed more interested in you."

Will blushed. "Cool."

"Well I'm glad that your reaction wasn't to run away, but I presume that he was who you were thinking about when you went all dreamy-like."

"I wasn't dreamy-like!" Will protested.

"Of course you weren't."

They stopped by the castle kitchens and decided to get something to eat.

 **A.N: Yes, I know everyone else ate earlier, but that was the royalty eating and why would they give peasants food? The horror!**

Will was able to get a muffin by winking at one of the kitchen wenches.

"You know, it isn't right to lead people on."

"For all you know, I was interested in her."

"Oh please, Solace. "

"Speaking of interest...How do you feel about Princess Rachel?"

"I have no idea what you could possibly be suggesting."

"Your pink cheeks say otherwise."

"Shut it, Solace."

"She's pretty, right?"

"And smart," Reyna grumbled.

Will squealed.

"Careful there, buddy. Your gay is showing."

"We should totally get you guys together! I ship!"

Reyna looked confused. "You...ship?"

Will ignored her. "Oh my god and she totally likes you so this is perfect."

"Slow down there, bud. We don't know each other."

"Oh, but you will when I'm done with you two."

"Meaning?"

"Tomorrow you and her are hanging out. In turn, me and Prince Nico will be hanging out. Your price is to set me and him up."

"Are you sure you didn't study business instead of healing?"

"Well do you agree?"

Reyna thought it over. "Fine."

And of course, Will squealed again.

 **Hey! Thank you for reading! I apologize for having taken so long to update, but schoolwork is quite overwhelming recently.**

 **Peace, Love, and Kittens,**

 **Lavender Di'Angelo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there. Sorry again for being an ass about uploads. Honestly I've been dealing with relationships, school, and a lot of depressive episodes lately. I hope you enjoy.

Rachel, Reyna, Will and Nico sat on the yard. To call it a yard was a severe understatement. There were peacocks strolling around, assorted exotic animals, ornate shrubbery, several reflection pools and two swimming pools. However, the overdone yard was a wonderful distraction to the four awkward teens. Despite having all had meaningful conversations previously, they all found it hard to even exchange niceties.

Rachel had enough of the silence, and decided to take the bull by the horns.

"So, Prince Nico. What do you do for fun?"

"I read a lot, and go riding. I like to go on walks as well," Nico answered, "And yourself?"

"I like to create things. Sewing, painting, that kind of thing. Reading as well, and riding, and walks, and studying debate and politics with Will."

Will snorted. "More like she forces me to debate her, and she always wins. Seriously, having arguments with this girl is a death wish. I pity her future wife."

Nico grinned and elbowed Reyna, who tried to shrug it off despite her raging blush.

The two girls had been together all day, laughing, telling stories, growing close and clearly developing more feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Nico and Will had been teasing Rachel and Reyna about their inherent gayness while still flirting with each other themselves.

"Well at least I'm honest about MY feelings," Reyna retorted.

Nico rolled his eyes, as Will and Rachel watched, amused. "Oh please," he said, "Can you really not do better than that?"

Reyna was about to snap back at him, but Rachel put her hand over the other girl's. "Its not worth it. This fight is meaningless."

Reyna seemed to deflate and shrugged. "Whatever."

Will and Nico exchanged a look. The two girls seemed to be quickly developing strong crushes on each other.

"Oh, would you stop it already?" Rachel asked. "We get it, Reyna and I like each other. Whoop-de-doo."

"Besides," Reyna added, "You two can already communicate with a look. That seems to be more than me and Rachel can do."

The boys rolled their eyes in harmony.

"How about this," Will suggested, "Rachel admits she has the hots for Reyna, and Nico admits he likes me."

Nico's pale complexion turned scarlet. He was still bad with people. "I don't like anyone."

"Of course not, sunshine."

They were about to ask Rachel and Reyna something, when they realized the two girls were gone.

 _whatever,_ Nico and Will thought at the same time, _more time to ourselves._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again. Sorry for being a shitty person and not updating sooner. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Rachel POV**

Please add "getting caught kissing Reyna to her list of embarrassments." It certainly wasn't her best moment. The two of them had sneaked away while Nico and Will were bickering. And, well, one thing led to another and the two girls ended up kissing in Rachel's room.

Her parents had found the two in a compromising position. They were nowbeing subjected to a lot of yelling, head shaking, and general homophobia. It wasn't as if King Dare of Greece was actually homophobic. Lets be honest with ourselves, they were pretty sexually promiscuous, as was common in ancient Greece. It was more so the fact that it was necessary to have a legitimate heir to carry on the blood line.

To see Rachel making out with a girl...Well, it certainly wasn't expected, nor was it welcomed.

The king and queen finally left, after essentially grounding Rachel until she repressed her gayness. ( **A/N: been there, tried that. 0/10 do not recommend.)**

Reyna at this point was bright red.

"Hey, um..Rach, I'm sorry. If I pressured you at all, if I made you feel bad, I'm really sorry." **(A/N: Consent is a thing, please try it some time. Kudos to you, Reyna.)**

Rachel stared at the other girl in shock. _Did she really think she pressured me?_

Reyna must've taken her silence negatively. She began to rise, and it was all Rachel could do to gather her thoughts and grab Reyna's hand.

"No...Please, stay. Queen, you didn't do anything to force me. You do realize I care for you, right?"

It was apparently a "who could be more shocked" contest, because the face Reyna made was a look of happiness, hope, and absolute shock.

 **Reyna POV**

Damn. Just Damn. God damn this princess. God damn her life. No, you know what? Fuck her life. As for fucking this princess, Reyna figured she should at least wait till the first date. **(THIS IS NOT SMUT PLEASE DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA THAT WAS A JOKE *hides from innuendos*)**

"So, Rach, does this mean we're dating?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

And so, one thing lead to another, and they ended up kissing in Rachel's room (Again...But they were impatient teenagers, cut them some slack).

Lets just hope her parents didn't walk in.

But even though they did, it was nothing they hadn't seen before.

 **Rachel POV**

The two girls were sitting on Rachel's bed, tired and happy. Her room's walls were hand painted with scenes depicting sunsets, and fields, and happy memories. Her bed had a canopy and was covered in purple silk sheets and matching pillows. Although her room was large, it wasn't filled with very many things. However, there were at least a dozen artist easels, and there were mannequins covered in hand-sewn outfits. Fresh flowers bloomed on the window panes, and there was a desk littered with writing supplies and paints.

She and Reyna had gone no further than kissing. Neither was very good with intimacy, and the idea of anything past kissing (and even kissing) scared them.

The girls now lay, talking and cuddling. The simplicity of the moment made Rachel smile. There were no parents forcing anything, no suitors, no elaborate marriage proposals. Just her and her new girlfriend enjoying one anothers warmth and presence.

Their conversation ranged from personal interests, hobbies, fond memories. But the thing they both enjoyed the most was just being there. Sitting and talking, smiling, laughing. It felt strangely sacred, new and yet old at the same time. There were no awkward moments, just two girls enjoying the newfound affection.

Little did they know that brunette and blonde boys were also doing similar things, far across the castle, in the western turret.

 **Well that sucked. I apologize for my lackluster kissing descriptions...Similar to them, I am horrible with intimacy...On another note, any of you who said that my previous pieces have rape-y parts, everything any of the characters did was 100% consensual. I wouldn't have anything that include rape or non-con unless the story development specifically called for that kind of character backstory.**

 **I hope you enjoyed what I wrote and I apologize for the pure fluff.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **In the words of Anna Akana, stay awesome, Gotham.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um hi please don't shoot me I know I haven't been updating and I apologize. Thats all.**

 **Don't kill me.**

 **Thanks, love you. Enjoy!**

 **Also, this is the final chapter for now, I might choose to add an epilogue.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Nico POV, 4 years later.**

Nico was terrified. Sure, he loved Will. Yes, he loved being with Will. But marriage? The idea was enough to make him shake in his seat. Not that he wasn't ready to share his life with Will, but the idea of being married was scary.

Despite the protests from Nico, Will, Reyna and Rachel, the wedding was big and flashy. It was difficult to not be, given who was planning it, and the fact that it was a double wedding. All the royalty in the known world was going to be there, it was the shindig of the century.

Nico stood in his black suit, smoothing the white dress shirt. He turned to where Rachel was standing, the two having become close best friends. She looked radiant in a simply made white dress, floor length, with no sleeves, and delicate tailoring. There was no overstated lace or beads or embroidery. (A/N:Picture Samira Wiley's wedding dress). Her hair was swept up in a simple hairstyle as well, her typical curls caught up in braided crown with daisies and green carnations and babies breath haphazardly tucked in. She smiled at him and looked ecstatic and the prospect of marrying Reyna. Unlike Nico, the two girls hadn't really cared how they were going to get married. They didn't even care about marriage. All they wanted was to be able to live and love each other in peace.

Rachel stepped forward, smoothing Nico's jacket. She tied his black tie for him, and added a green carnation, a daisy, and a rose to his buttonhole. (A/N fun fact: green carnations were a symbol of LGBTQ+ pride, Oscar Wilde frequently wore them as well. The other flowers...well I just really like daisies and roses.)

"You look great," Nico said, once he was able to talk.

She grinned "Thanks, handsome. I chose a long dress so no one can tell that I'm wearing slippers."

He laughed, "How'd you sneak that past your mom?"

"Funny...She just looked at me, rolled her eyes, and walked away. I think she's given up at this point."

He snickered again, "I swear its a talent of yours. Whats Reyna wearing?"

She pouted. "I wasn't allowed to see it."

"And Will?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Neeks. He swore me to secrecy."

Nico hoped it was understated. He himself was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie and a colorful pop of flowers. He was also going to hold a bouquet, because fuck gender roles. Honestly, he could seriously see his soon-to-be-husband wearing a gold tux and neon blue tie. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Rachel had insisted on "fixing" his hair by styling it with a little braid on the side, a daisy tucked into the elastic. He thought it made him look like a child, she maintained that he looked hella hot as her gay best friend.

A loud knock on the door and a yell caused the both of them to jump.

"ITS TIME TO WALK DOWN THE AISLE, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

That could only be the ever-charming Percy, husband to one of Rachel's best friends, Annabeth. (Annabae.)

But his crudeness didn't matter.

Nico was about to get married.

Fuck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Rachel POV**

She turned to Nico.

"You look even more dead than usual. Come on, babe, we gotta go meet our princes' charming."

She grabbed their bouquets of (can you guess? Thats right!) daisies, roses, green carnations, and babies breath.

Nico took his from her.

They linked arms, and walked to the entry way.

It was showtime!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Reyna POV**

Reyna could name some happy moments in her life. A lot of them had to do with Rachel. But nothing compared to seeing the love of her life walk through the doors on Nico's arm. Rachel looked stunning. Her hair was done simply, her dress was understated, but Rachel seemed to radiate power, elegance, beauty, grace, strength.

Reyna herself was also wearing a dress. It was long and fitted to her body, with an off the shoulder sleeve and a sweetheart neckline. (A/N: Search off shoulder short sleeve gown from the Badgley Mischka Collection) At Rachel's insistence, Reyna was wearing 3-inch white satin shoes. But the smug bastard herself wasn't wearing heels! Why did Reyna have to be punished? Reyna was also wearing a white capelet with an eagle brooch at the neck.

Reyna's long, dark hair was swept into an elaborate french braid, with several different braids and styles combined into one. There were flowers (previously mentioned) tucked into the folds of the braid.

However, Reyna didn't think she compared in the slightest to how her future-wife (eeeek!) looked in her gown, walking down the aisle gracefully.

The actual wedding venue came out as simple as they had hoped. They had given their parents free-reign to design the reception, but you better believe that they weren't going to let their parents interfere with the ceremony.

The arbor was dark oak, decorated with wild flowers. There were floating candles, the aisle was white and littered with multi-colored rose petals, there was a white piano being played, the chairs were white with an array of ribbons, each chair being tied with a different ribbon color.

Rachel and Nico reached Reyna and Will, Will winking at Nico and Reyna winking and Rachel. Nico turned pink but Rachel just smirked.

Rachel handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, Annabeth, and Nico handed his bouquet to Hazel. Her and Nico's bridesmaids were her close friends, Calypso, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. Reyna and Will's best men were Frank, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge (who's wife was recovering from her pregnancy, hence her not being a bridesmaid).

The ceremony went smoothly. Technically, Reyna wouldn't know. She was too busy holding hands and staring at Rachel, who was staring back. The only thing they paid attention to was "You may now kiss the bride, and you sir, may now kiss the groom."

And kiss they did.

You better believe it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Will POV**

The reception wasn't as gaudy as feared, but it was pretty bad. Nothing like the beautiful simplicity of the ceremony. The best part of the entire wedding was calling Nico his husband and watching Nico flush and grin with pleasure.

Speaking of Nico, god damn was he attractive. Will had really scored big.

And that was all he could think about as he fed Nico cake, danced with him despite his complaints, and watch Rachel and Reyna do the same thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **General POV**

The wedding was a success.

It was a clear ceremony to love.

Rachel and Reyna kissed and danced and were just so happy together, Reyna putting aside her typical "I am a badass" appearance and allowing her new wife (!) to dance and tease her. The two were all smiles, love, affection, and happiness.

Nico and Will had ended up in matching tuxes. But somehow Will had secured a flower crown and was wearing it. It was rainbow, with a roses in different colors. How he found it, Nico had no idea. But at least Nico didn't have to worry about his new husband (!) being over the top, right?. Well, until the reception when Will made Nico dance all the dances with him and only gave up to flirt with Nico and feed him cake. Even though they constantly berated each other, there was a clear amount of love and affection between the two men.

When it came time for the bouquet toss, Piper and Jason both ended up catching one of them. And then Piper walked over to Jason, got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. Everyone cheered for the new fiancees.

In short, the wedding was a raging success, and the four newlyweds were incredibly excited for their honeymoons. Which were separate, of course, because some things even best friends don't need to know.

But they did know one thing. They loved their partners and best friends more than they could ever hope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **ermehgerd! I'm finished with the story! Leave a review if you want an epilogue.**

 **I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. Their all so in love and its so fluffy and cute and ermehgerd.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, you sweet baby children. I LOVE you tHANKS FOR READING.**

 **And a review?**

 **Maybe?**

 **In the words of Anna Akana, stay awesome Gotham.**


End file.
